You First
by SunsetsAndSweetDreams
Summary: 'Addicted' #4. Set post-'The Immortals'. Kate tries on the Puerto Rican bikini. Gibbs likes it. Kate takes control. Kibbs smut. PWP. 1778 words. M for mature content.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with _NCIS_. I just like messing with the characters.

Episode tag for 1x4, 'The Immortals'. You'll recognise the dialogue at the beginning from the episode. The rest is my imagination. But I gotta say, I love that scene!

Kate tries on the Puerto Rican bikini. Gibbs loves it. Kate takes control. Kibbs. 1778 words. Enjoy. R&R, please!

* * *

><p><em><strong>You First<strong>_

'Aren't you guys interested at all in what I brought you back from Puerto Rico?' Tony called after Gibbs and Kate as they turned to leave.

'Fine,' Gibbs sighed.

'Sure,' Kate replied, resigned to the idea Tony would have bought her something ridiculous.

Tony grinned and turned to them with two white paper bags. He handed one to Kate and waited for her to look inside.

'You've gotta be kidding,' she said.

'It's a bikini. Two piece,' Tony replied, totally deadpan.

'A bottom. And a hat?' Kate took the two items out of the bag and looked at them, eyebrows raised. Really, she hadn't expected much less from DiNozzo, but _in front of Gibbs_? She'd never get out of wearing it now. It was like he knew. Sonofa…

'Puerto Rican!' Tony explained.

'Any chance you're gonna try that on?' Gibbs asked, with a grin.

Kate threw the bikini at him. 'You first,' she answered.

'Trust me,' Gibbs smiled. 'Not gonna fit.'

-x-

_Later that night, at _casa _Gibbs_.

'Seriously, Kate,' Gibbs said, putting down his beer. 'You gonna try that on?'

'What, the bikini?' Kate replied, raising her head from where it rested on Gibbs' chest.

'Well, yeah.' He brushed a stray hair from her forehead, his blue eyes twinkling down at her.

'You first,' Kate repeated, slapping him playfully on the arm. 'Unless you can come up with a seriously good compromise.'

'I told you, Katie, it's not gonna fit.'

'Maybe that's why I want to see you try it on,' she grinned devilishly.

'Still not gonna happen,' Gibbs shook his head. He moved his hand from where it caressed her hair, slipping it down her side and beneath her cotton shirt. His fingers danced circles around her belly button and moved upwards, until he cupped her left breast and thumbed her nipple gently. The sensation was enough to send warmth flooding into her belly.

Kate sighed, pressing her body against him. His fingers stilled when she grasped his wrist. She turned to him and looked him in the eye, brazen.

'If I put on that bikini, will you fuck me right here?' she asked, her eyes shiny with lust.

'I'd fuck you anywhere, Katie,' Gibbs replied, pressing a kiss against her lips. As she pulled away he saw the decision clearly on her face.

'Wait here.' She wriggled out from beneath him, picked up the paper bag from the corner she'd thrown it into when they'd arrived at Gibbs' house earlier and disappeared upstairs with it.

Five minutes passed before Gibbs heard the soft padding of her bare feet on the stairs. He turned just as she appeared in the sitting room doorway, and his breath caught at the sight of her. She was undeniably beautiful. The bikini bottom was smaller than it had looked in his hands and seeing in on her, covering so little but yet so much… He just wanted to rip it off, to take her right there.

Her eyes were shaded beneath the floppy brim of the hat but he knew what he saw in them - shameless desire. He stood and moved towards her, his eyes still taking in every inch of her skin.

Kate saw the hunger in him, in his eyes and his face, and in the movements he made as he stepped towards her. She stood before him, clad in the tiniest bikini bottoms and the matching hat, not a single doubt in her mind that she wanted him now.

They'd done this before; they'd been sleeping together since Air Force One ('It was Alpha Foxtrot 29000, Gibbs,' she'd forever remind him.) and it had always been magical but something was different this time. Maybe it was the sheer brazenness of the situation, the fact he was fully clothed and she was almost nude. Maybe it was that the outfit she now wore to please Gibbs was something DiNozzo had picked out, probably though about her in. Something in the deeply Catholic part of her mind objected to this, to parading herself like this, but it felt right. It felt like she was free, free to take control and do what she wanted, how she wanted it.

He stopped a couple of feet from her and looked her up and down, his face breaking into a smile.

'What do you think, Jethro?' she asked, smiling sweetly.

'You look beautiful, Kate,' Gibbs replied. 'Tony's never made a better decision.'

As if in reply, Kate crossed the distance between them and captured his lips, pulling him against her in a forceful kiss. A growl escaped his throat as he felt the curves of her naked body through the thin fabric of his shirt.

She tugged on the hem of the shirt and pulled it up, sliding it over his head and discarding it onto the floor. Her lips traced his jaw line, her teeth nipping the side of his throat gently. He tilted his head back to give her better access, to let her take control.

'Kate,' he managed, his voice cracked with desire. 'Let's take this upstairs.'

'You agreed you'd fuck me right here, Jethro,' Kate growled.

But she succumbed nonetheless, and together they stumbled to his bedroom like some strange, eight-limbed creature, barely able to keep their hands off each other. Gibbs tangled his hands in Kate's hair, the hat falling off as they fell onto the bed. With a mewl of longing, Kate rolled him onto his back and straddled his thighs, leant over him with a look of reckless abandon in her chocolate eyes. She bent to kiss his chest, scraping her teeth over the sensitive flesh of a nipple and he realized she was taking control this time. It was going to be how she wanted it.

Her lips moved across his chest and over his abs, her teeth grazing him here and there until she reached the waistband of his pants. Her hands made light work of the buttons and zipper and she slid them off with ease, throwing them to the floor and turning back to him. His arousal was obvious through this thin cotton boxers. He traced his hands up her thighs to her hips, resting his fingers on the ties that held on the bikini bottoms.

Kate tilted her hips, grinding down on the bulge in Gibbs' boxers. He groaned softly and his hands tightened, pulling the knots undone so the slip of fabric fell from her body, exposing the tight triangle of curls that signalled his destination. She leant over him again, her long hair tickling his chest as she traced the lines of his abdomen with her lips, trailing kisses all the way to the waistband of his boxers. She hooked her fingers on the elastic and pulled them down, exposing his shaft to her mercy.

'Oh, God, Katie,' he groaned as she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, moving it teasingly up and down. 'I need you, Kate, please.'

'Shh, Jethro,' Kate whispered, looking up at him. 'Let me take control.'

She pressed her lips back to his torso in a series of gentle kisses and then moved lower, tentatively tasting him. She worked her tongue along his shaft, her mouth making tiny licking and sucking motions that sent fireworks of pleasure spiralling inside him. He tangled a hand in her brunette curls, holding her close to him. A groan escaped his lips, elongated by the removal of her mouth; she pulled her head back from his shaft to catch his eye. She was aching for him now, needed him inside her just as much as he needed to be inside her.

She covered his stomach and chest with kisses again, her lips finally meeting his at the same moment she positioned her centre directly over the tip of his cock. He could feel the warmth emanating from her, knew what was to come. She dipped her hips low enough to let the tip of his cock slip inside her and they both moaned at the brief contact before Kate rose off him, teasing him with a sly smile.

His hands gripped her thighs, a vain attempt to lower her pelvis to his. She held her own, holding his blue eyes in her unblinking gaze.

'Do you want me, Jethro?' she asked, dipping her hips slightly again.

'Yes, Katie, God, yes. So much,' he moaned, desperate need obvious in every fibre of his being.

'I love you,' she whispered, kissing his lips at the same time as she drove her hips downwards, taking all of him inside her in a heartbeat. Cries echoed from both their lips as Kate rocked her hips, grinding her pelvis against his. Then she rose slowly, taking care not to let him leave her and stopped, teasing again. A growl escaped Gibbs' throat. He ached to lift his hips, to sheath himself inside her and take over, take control of her body and have her all to himself. He loved the way she teased him, the glint in her eyes as she rocked against him, the tiny smile on her lips as she sent spinning eddies of pleasure through his body.

Kate sank back onto him and held her position for a moment before rising and falling again, and again. Eventually she settled into a steady rhythm, alternating downward movements with little rocks or twists. His hands dugs into the tops of her thighs, his fingers tightening as she drove him towards the final edge, pushing him a little closer with every minuscule movement of her perfect body.

She moved one of her hands from where it rested on his chest to her clit, pleasuring herself as she pleasured him. The sight made him helpless, he bucked his hips upwards to meet her on a downward thrust and sent her spinning over the edge. She threw her head back, her cry mirroring his as the clenching of her walls around him sent him a step too far. His hands tightened so much he knew he'd leave a mark, but he didn't care, couldn't care in this moment of ecstasy.

Together they rode out their orgasms and finally Kate found the energy to move off him. He held out his arm and she snuggled into him, her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, strong and clear. Beating for her. Beating for them, for what they had.

'I love you too, Katie,' Gibbs said, interlacing his fingers with hers. He pressed a kiss to her temple. 'Don't ever let me let you go.'

She glanced up, tilting her head to meet his gaze.

'I promise, Jethro,' she smiled.


End file.
